Until You Were Gone
by othersideofdown
Summary: "I didn't know how much I missed you." He had no idea what it would be like without him by his side. He never wants to experience it again. Cargan. Smut in second chapter.
1. Part 1

Until You Were Gone

* * *

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," Carlos said, silently laughing at his boyfriend's worry through the phone. "Yes Logan, I'm almost there. I'll see you when I get there."

"Okay, just making sure. I love you Carlos."

"I love you too Logan." With that, Carlos hung up and slid his phone back into his pocket. He ran a hand through his hair as he continued to walk down the street. He looked at the watch on his wrist before shoving both hands in his pockets. "I'm not late," he said to himself. "I'll make it on time." He still added a spring to his step since he was eager to get to the restaurant where he was meeting Logan. The two hadn't been able to see each other during the past few days due to their busy schedules, so they were both grateful for that one day when they were both free. Carlos knew that Logan was lucky to have gotten an internship at the hospital, and he loved being able to help little kids whose parents were police officers like his dad, but they were both only sixteen, so they wished they had more time to spend together. He looked around and realized he had stopped walking while he was thinking.

"Shit!" he muttered, then started to run. "Now Logan's gonna freak!" As on cue, his phone ran. He pulled it out and picked up. "I'm coming Logan! I'm sorry! I got a bit distracted! I'm literally right here! I see the restaurant! Don't worry! I'm-" he was cut off as he felt someone shove into him, knocking him against a wall, feeling the blackness take over. His phone clattered to the ground, the line open.

"Hello?" came Logan's voice, growing worried. "Carlos, are you there?"

* * *

Logan ran down the street, looking everywhere he could. "Carlos?" he called. "Where are you?" He had told the host at the restaurant to get forget about him and give his table to another couple, since he needed to leave. He was talking to Carlos when his voice cut off, leaving Logan wondering what happened. "Carlos?" He pulled his cell phone out and dialed his number again. He could hear a phone ringing down an alley. "What the..." Logan began then walked down the alleyway. "He can't be here." He slowly lowered his phone as he found Carlos slumped against a wall, his face brusied. He looked absolutely battered and his phone was open beside him, buzzing with notifications of missed calls. "Carlos!" Logan cried then raced over and crouched before him. "Carlos, can you hear me?"

"L-Logan?" Carlos asked, his eyes flickering open as he groaned slightly, putting his hand to his head.

"Oh thank God," Logan said, gently pulling Carlos into a hug. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I-I don't know," Carlos said, his voice wavering. "I was talking to you when I was knocked into the wall. I blacked out, and now I'm here with you."

"Are you alright?" Logan repeated.

"Yes, I'm fine," Carlos replied, giving him a soft smile. "Can we just get out of here?""

"Come on," Logan said, wrapping Carlos's arm around his shoulders and helping him up.

"Sorry about dinner," Carlos said.

"Don't worry about it. I could care less about that right now. I just want to make sure you're okay."

"I'm a little shaken up. But I'm fine. Thank you though."

"I'd do anything for you Carlos. Now if you need anything, call me." The two had walked to Carlos's house, and Logan was helping him stay up as he took his key out of his pocket.

"Alright." Carlos reached over and gave Logan a quick kiss. "I love you Logan."

"I love you too Carlos," Kendall said, returning the kiss.

Carlos smiled before walking inside.

* * *

"Hey Carlos," Logan said on the phone to his boyfriend a few days later. "I'm on my way. I'll be there in about ten minutes."

"Okay," Carlos said. "I'll see you when you get here. I love you Logan."

"I love you too Carlos," Logan said, then he hung up and slid his phone in his pocket. He began to walk faster, cutting the twenty minute walk down to ten. He was excited to see Carlos since they both had the free time. He still couldn't believe why anyone would want to hurt Carlos. He never did anything to anyone.

He made it to Carlos's house and rang the doorbell. It was when Carlos didn't answer it after a few minutes that got Logan worried. He pulled his phone out and called him, but ended up with his voicemail. He took out the key Carlos gave him and slid it in the door, turning the lock and opening the door. He had never used it before since he didn't want to intrude, but he thought now was a better time. He looked around, finding nothing to be out of the ordinary before he turned and raced up the stairs.

"Carlos?" he called. No response. He looked around again before opening Carlos's bedroom door. He instantly froze at the sight before him. Carlos's room was an absolute mess, more so than usual. His bed was in a disarray, there were clothes everywhere, furniture moved around, the window shattered and the glass on the floor. There was even a little blood on the floor, which made Logan's run cold. "What the fuck happened?" Logan asked. "Where's Carlos?" He looked on the desk and found Carlos's cell phone and an envelope with his name written across it. _They knew I'd be here_, Logan thought. _Who would do this?_ He took the envelope and ripped it open, removing the letter inside.

_Sorry to burst your little bubble, but nothing in your life can ever be simple with me in it. He's gone now, so good luck trying to find him. _

"Dammit!" Logan exclaimed, shoving the letter in his pocket. He felt tears at the edges of his eyes but he wiped them away. He wanted nothing more than to break the glass further, but he didn't want to tamper with any of the evidence. He knew who took Logan, he just couldn't believe it went this far. "I'm such a dumbass! I should have seen this coming!" He quickly called the police, and he could see the look of shock on Officer Garcia's face when he found out it was Carlos who was kidnapped. It was his own son taken from under his nose.

"I'll tell Kendall and James," was all he said to Logan before he began to look. He was trying to keep his calm.

Logan completely forgot about their other two friends in his worry for Carlos. They would be just as devastated.

"Should we send a search patrol sir?" an officer asked Garcia.

"Send a few officers," came the reply. "Let's see if we can find a perimeter."

_It won't do any good_, Logan thought. _Knowing him, they're already gone. _He clenched his fists as walked out of the house. He made it to his own house and stalked up to his room, then punched at the wall.

"God dammit!" he exclaimed, kicking at the first piece of furniture he saw, which just so happened to be his desk chair.

* * *

It had been a year since Carlos had been kidnapped, and Logan hadn't stopped looking. He would look wherever he needed to insure that Carlos wasn't there, and it broke his heart every time a possible place came up as a dead end. Logan couldn't help but feel that it was his fault. Carlos was taken to get to him. It was as if he was a little game piece, and Logan hated that. As much as he loved his job, he quit his internship he didn't feel the heart to do it anymore. He didn't feel the heart to do much since Carlos was taken. Logan dedicated himself to finding Carlos. He needed this to end. He was now walking down the street, and the sun had set long before. He was alone on the street, and that's what he liked. He gave him time to think. He ran his hand through his hair. It had gotten slightly longer, but he didn't find the need to cut it. He didn't find the need to do much. He knew it wasn't healthy, but he didn't really care as much.

"Look out!" he heard and soon he was on the ground with someone on top of him. "I'm so sorry! C-can you help me please?"

"What do you need help with?" Logan asked. He thought he knew that voice, but it was coated too throughly with fear for him to be sure.

"H-hide me! Please!" He could hear footsteps coming in their direction and the figure on top of him tensed.

"Come on," Logan said, helping him up and he directed him to an alley, and pointed to a dumpster. "Hide behind this. I'll be right back."

"Where are you?" came the voice of the footsteps that were coming after them. Logan could see the silver glint of a knife. "Oh hello," the figure said to Logan, hiding the knife in his pocket, hoping Logan didn't see it. "I'm just looking for someone."

"You can try there," Logan said, pointing across the street. As the figure turned, Logan jumped and wrapped an arm around the man's neck, cutting off his air supply. He then pulled the knife away and let it clatter to the ground.

"W-what are you doing?" the man gasped, clawing at Logan's arm, trying to pull it away.

"Don't play dumb with me you bastard," Logan hissed, waiting until the man fell unconscious in his grasp. He let him go and left him for a moment to turn back. He then called the police and hung up, watching for anything else. "It's okay," he said. "He's down."

Logan heard a whimper and his heart stopped. He walked over and crouched in front of him. He could hear the sirens behind him and knew the police had arrived. The lights were flashing and that gave Logan a view of his face. His hair was a long, shaggy black, falling in front of his tan face which had a multitude of bruises. His eyes were wide with fear, but they were a rich shade of warm brown that had long lost its spark. Logan took one of his shaking hands and grasped it in his. The figure let out a gasp and curled into a tight ball, wrapping his free arm around his knees.

"Hey," Logan said softly. "Look at me. I'm not gonna hurt you." When the figure looked up, Logan put his free hand on his cheek, stroking it softly. The figure had to fight a flinch, but he looked right up into Logan's eyes. "I've got you," Logan repeated. "You're not gonna get hurt anymore." He was rewarded with a nod, and Logan pulled him into a hug.

"L-Logan," he whimpered, wrapping his arms around the brunette and burying his head into his shoulder, fighting back an onslaught of tears.

"It's okay," Logan said. "I've got you. Let it out Carlos, I'm here. It's just me."

Carlos nodded then began sobbing, keeping a tight grip on the brunette who held him in his arms. "Y-you're here," he whimpered through his sobs. "Y-you're actually here."

"I'm not letting you go again," Logan said. "I never stopped looking, but it seems you found me."

"Logan?" he heard a voice and looked up to see Officer Garcia standing beside him.

"D-dad?" Carlos asked.

"Carlos!" Officer Garcia exclaimed and swept Carlos up into an embrace. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm okay," Carlos said. "I-if I didn't bump into Logan, I wouldn't have been."

"We should get him to the hospital," Logan said, causing both to look at him. "We need to see if his injuries are worse than we think."

"Let's go," Officer Garcia said. "Logan, do you want to come with us?"

"P-please," Carlos pleaded, reaching a hand out to take Logan's.

"I'm here," Logan said, following them. He watched as the officers lifted the body of his father and loaded him away. Logan couldn't believe this. His father blamed him for everything, including his arrest even though he was the one guilty of abusing his son. Jason Mitchell had always said he would get revenge on Logan, and it seems that he found it.

"Logan," he heard Officer Garcia say, and Logan tore his gaze away.

* * *

Logan sat in the chair beside Carlos's bed, looking out the window. He was back, he was finally back. It had been a little over a year, but he didn't care. Carlos was back and that was all that mattered to him. Logan stood up and began to walk around the room.

"Logan?" he heard and turned to see Carlos staring at him. "What's wrong?"

"You should be sleeping," Logan said.

"I couldn't sleep. Now what's wrong?"

"It's nothing you should worry about."

"Logan, I'm always gonna worry about you. Tell me."

"I feel like this is my fault."

"That's ridiculous," Carlos protested.

"My father was the one who kidnapped you Carlos. He did it to get revenge on me. What should I think?"

"That your father is a jackass and you did nothing wrong. Come here." Logan walked over and sat back down. Carlos pulled him in for a kiss. "This isn't your fault. You didn't do anything wrong."

"You got hurt."

"Because of _Jason_ Mitchell. Not Logan Mitchell, _Jason_. I love you Logan," Logan's heart ached at hearing those words, but he shook it off. Those were the exact last words Carlos said to him.

"I love you too Carlos. I'll never let anything like this hurt you again."


	2. Part 2

Until You Were Gone: Part 2

* * *

Carlos sat on his bed, his back resting across the comforter. He was staring up at the ceiling, his hands folded behind his head. He let out a sigh as he sat up, folding his legs under him. He scratching the back of his head, relishing the short length of his hair. He hated having long hair, but knew that was aside the point. He put his arms side-by-side, letting out another sigh as he saw there were no marks on the tan skin. Yet, he still felt as though there was something there, something that was just about to come to the surface, he just had no idea what it would be. He looked over at the side of the room where his helmet rested. He hadn't seen it in over a year since he was kidnapped. Even thinking about it sent shudders down his spine, but he still couldn't forget. It wasn't like he wanted to remember, it just wouldn't get out of his mind, and he hated it. He just wanted to forget that it ever happened. He looked over at the picture on the nightstand, a soft smile on his face. It was of him and Logan a few days before he was taken, and that was what made it even harder to believe that it actually did happen. Both had wide grins on their faces, and Carlos was even wearing his helmet. They were covered in all sorts of toppings since they had decided to get into a food fight that night, Officer Garcia coming home to see two teenage boys wrestling on the floor and his kitchen a mess. It was the perfect picture moment, and neither boy objected to it. Carlos put his hands to his head, lightly gripping at his hair before letting them fall. He failed to feel the bed dip and a pair of lips were soon ghosting over his bare shoulder, a pair of arms finding their way around his waist.

"Geez!" Carlos said with a start, nearly jumping out of his spot. He put a hand to his chest, feeling his heart beat rapidly.

"Are you okay Carlos?" Logan asked, his lips trailing to the Latino's cheek. "You looked really distant."

"I'm okay Logie," Carlos replied, trying to give him a soft smile. Logan turned so his body was in front of Carlos's, his arms still around his waist.

"Please tell me what's wrong Carlitos," he said, gently stroking his cheek. "And don't say nothing."

"Nothing's wrong," Carlos said. "I was just thinking."

"About...?" Logan began softly, understanding when Carlos nodded. Logan tightened his grip on him.

"It's so hard to forget," Carlos murmured, his gaze drifting downward.

"Hey," Logan said gently. "Carlos, look at me." When he did, Logan pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "I'm here, it's just me. And if you ever want to talk, just let me know, okay?"

"I-I want to," Carlos said. Logan took one of his hand and interlaced their fingers.

"I'm here to listen."

"I know," Carlos said, his voice growing soft. "I-it's just hard."

"Whenever you want to start, Carlos," Logan said, stroking Carlos's cheek with his thumb.

"I guess I should start with that first day."

_"Okay," Carlos said. "I'll see you when you get here. I love you Logan."_

_"I love you too Carlos," Logan said, and Carlos closed his phone and put it on his desk. He walked over to his dresser and opened it, looking for a shirt to put on when he heard something against the wall. _

_"It's probably the tree branches," Carlos said, trying to reassure himself. He jumped at the sound of glass breaking and when he turned, the window was shattered and a new figure was in his room. "W-who are you?" _

_"No one you need to know," he replied. "And you're coming with me." _

_"No!" Carlos said and instantly tried to run for the door, knocking some furniture around in the process, clothes falling to the ground. He even jumped across his bed in his haste. He felt the stranger grab his arm and pull him back, and he grimaced as he heard a pop._

_"You don't want to do that," the stranger said lowly in his ear, and Carlos felt cold metal at the crook of his neck, and then felt something warm trail down his shoulder. "You really don't want to do that. Just come with me."_

_"Why?" Carlos asked. _

_"You don't want me to hurt you little pal. Think of Logan."_

_Carlos's blood ran cold at the mention of Logan's name. He looked down and saw that some of his blood had hit the floor. "W-what?" _

_"You heard me. You can thank Logan for this." _

_"I don't believe you!" Carlos protested. He was hit in the back of the head and he fell to the ground, hissing in pain. He was yanked into a sitting position and his arms were getting bound together, a gag shoved into his mouth. He was pulled up and shoved out of his room and down the stairs, where he was led out the back where a van was waiting. Clearly this man had done a lot of planning. He was pushed inside and the door was slammed shut. Carlos sat up and his heart stopped when could make out Logan's figure walking down the street. He wanted nothing more than to shout and hit the glass window, do anything to get his attention, but knew his attempts would be in vain. He quickly tore his gaze away as the van sped off._

"If only I had gotten there sooner," Logan muttered, pulling Carlos into a hug.

"I-it wasn't your fault," Carlos told him, his breathing shaky. "It was his."

"Is that the only thing that happened?" Logan asked, his heart clenching as Carlos shook his head. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I-I'm fine," Carlos told him, squeezing Logan's hand, trying to calm himself down. "J-just give me a minute."

"Take your time."

Carlos took a deep breath, and squeezed Logan's hand again. "I-it wasn't that bad that first few days. H-he would just insult me and make fun of the both of us. I-it wasn't until a little later that he would start beating me." He started to shake and Logan tightened his grip on him. "I-I couldn't f-fight back, no matter how much I-I wanted to. H-he'd put me down, telling me that no one was g-gonna find me." There were a few tears streaming down his face.

"Did he ever...?" Logan asked, trailing off. His fears were assuaged when Carlos shook his head.

"H-he didn't. But h-he'd touch me e-everywhere, and i-it was horrible. H-he always would have asked if we'd ever d-done anything, and it was d-disgusting."

"Thank God you got away."

"I-I thought I wouldn't. H-he went out for a bit and I knew I had to try. I just couldn't t-take it anymore. I-I had to break a window and c-crawl out of it. I was halfway down the street w-when I heard him. T-that's when I started running. N-next thing I know, I bumped into you." He had curled up into a ball, more tears trailing down his face. Logan pulled him into an even tighter hug, and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"It's alright. It's just me. It's only me. I'm here. I'm never letting anything like that ever happen to you again."

"I missed you so much!" Carlos cried.

"You don't need to miss me anymore. I'm right here." Carlos looked up and pressed his lips to Logan, gripping onto his shirt. Logan kept his arms around Carlos's waist, kissing him back.

"Logan," Carlos breathed, pulling away and pressing his forehead against Logan's. "I-I need you."

Logan looked at Carlos, shock in his eyes. "Are you sure?"

Carlos nodded, uncurling and wrapping his arms around Logan's neck. "Please."

"Only if you're ready. I don't want you to rush anything you aren't ready for."

"I-I'm ready. Just nervous."

"I've got you Carlos. Just tell me when you want me to stop."

"I will." Logan put his hand on his shoulder, pushing him gently until his back was on the comforter. His hands trailed up his chest and reached the hem of Carlos's shirt, pulling it up and over his head. Carlos let out a gasp as he felt Logan's fingers trail across his chest with soft touches.

"You okay Carlos?" Logan asked, his fingers catching one of Carlos's nipples.

"Y-yeah," Carlos replied, his back arching of the bed slightly. Logan brought his lips back to Carlos's, trailing them down his neck, sucking at his pulse-point before biting down, Carlos crying out softly. His lips then trailed down his chest, catching Carlos's other nipple. Carlos's soft cry became a low moan. Logan then proceeded to do the same to the other before pulling away. Carlos's hands trailed to Logan's shirt, tugging at it before Logan raised his arms, letting it slide over his head. Carlos's hands trailed down Logan's chest, Logan pressing their lips together again.

"Want me to keep going?" Logan asked, his hands lingering at Carlos's belt buckle.

"Go," Carlos said, feeling Logan fumble with the buckle before removing it and pulled his jeans down his legs. Logan brought his hand to Carlos's cheek, then bent down to give him another sweet kiss. He then pulled off his own jeans and soon both were left in their boxers. Logan's fingers trailed at Carlos's chest again before he brought his hand down and rubbed at the bulge in Carlos's boxers, causing Carlos to throw his head back on the pillow and moan. The fact that Logan had resorted to straddling him again brought Carlos's attention coming back. Logan smiled down at him before he experimented by moving his hips forward. Carlos moaned loudly and his hips instinctively bucked upwards, desperate for the friction they were both recieving from their clothed erections brushing against the other.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked, his smile widening as Carlos nodded frantically.

"Please," Carlos begged.

Logan knew exactly was Carlos meant, so he stopped and brought his fingers up and curled them around the waistband of Carlos's boxers, towing them down his legs, staring down at Carloss exposed beneath him. Carlos suddenly felt very vulnerable, but that changed when Logan pressed their lips together, giving him a reassuring kiss.

"I've got you." Logan smiled lightly before bringing his hand and curling it gently around Carlos's shaft. The Latino beneath him let out a throaty moan as Logan began to move his fist up and down his shaft, sending heat through his whole body. Carlos clenched the sheets tightly in his fist, letting out a soft cry as he felt Logan's lips brush the tip before taking him in his mouth, running his tongue down the underside of his shaft.

"L-Logan," Carlos stuttered. "I'm gonna-" he was cut off as his release overtook him, Logan swallowing the bitter liquid. He smiled softly as seeing Carlos's panting figure on their bed. He was breathing heavily and there was sweat glistening on his body. "K-keep going," Carlos told him, regaining his breath.

Logan nodded before placing his hands on the inside of Carlos's thighs, gently pulling them apart. He brought his hand to his mouth and began to suck on two of his fingers, Carlos watching in anticipation. Logan took his hand away and trailed his fingers towards Carlos's entrance, circling it before pressing one finger through it, feeling Carlos's tight muscles clench around it as he tensed, his body going rigid. Logan began to pepper kisses on his thighs, rubbing soothing circles on his stomach. Carlos soon relaxed, allowing Logan to slide his finger around before adding the second. He began to move his fingers in a scissoring motion, trying to spread the muscle. Carlos began to thrust down on his fingers, so Logan removed them and pulled his own boxers down. He locked eyes with Carlos once, then after recieving the nod, Logan spat on his hand before rubbing it on his length. He lined himself up with Carlos's entrance before he began to push forward, the head of his erection sliding through the tight ring of muscle before Carlos let out a soft cry. Logan halted his movements instantly.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"It just feels d-different. K-keep going."

Logan gave him another kiss before pushing forward again, Carlos biting his lip until Logan was fully inside him. His breathing was erratic as he held the sheets in his fists.

"Move," Carlos said after getting adjusted to the intrusion. Logan pulled out then slowly inched his way back in, listening for the noises Carlos made. When he heard another cry, he tensed before he realized that it was a cry of pleasure, not of pain.

"Faster," Carlos said, and Logan complied, letting out a moan as he did so. "Logan," Carlos moaned, his back arching off the bed as he wrapped his arms around Logan's neck, pulling him into a searing kiss. "H-harder please." Logan nodded then proceeded to do what was asked of him. Sweat coated their bodies, causing it to glisten in the faint light. Carlos bucked his hips up to meet the well-timed thrusts, moaning loudly into Logan's mouth as he felt Logan hit something. "H-hit there again!"

Logan knew he found Carloa's sweet-spot, so he complied to Carlos's wishes, recieving just as much pleasure as his boyfriend. Carlos felt Loganms heated hand move to pump his aching shaft, trying to provide relief.

"Logan," he moaned away, pulling away from the kiss for a moment, quickly letting his head fall back on the pillow.

"Oh Carlos," Logan replied before Carlos pulled him back into another kiss. With a muffled shout, Carlos released, staining his and Logan's stomachs white. Logan let out a low moan as he released, his breathing heavy. As slowly and gently as he could, Logan pulled out of Carlos before collapsing on the bed beside him, both landing so they faced the other. He pulled Carlos in for another passionate kiss before breaking apart to press their foreheads together.

Carlos smiled softly as Logan caressed his cheek, nuzzling into the soft touch.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked, wrapping an arm around Carlos.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Just wanted to make sure."

"I'm fine Logan. That was incredible." He smiled as he felt Logan pull him close. "I love you Logan."

"I love you too Carlos." Logan pulled the sheets over them as they both drifted off to sleep as the night dragged on. 


End file.
